Runaway
by HiccupHaddockLover
Summary: Hiccup wants to leave Berk to go search for his mother. Will he manage to bring Astrid along, too? Or just leave her in Berk? *A Hiccstrid httyd 2 AU* *no spoilers, so far at least*
1. Astrid's Letter

**(A/N) Hey guys. **

**This story is dedicated to my friend Gavin. He's been going through tough times at home, and most importantly, he's going through some depression. So we'd both like it if you send him some support. Thank you.**

**And, Gavin, if you're reading this, I want you to know that all of your friends are here for you. I hope you like this story!**

**(Based on HTTYD 2!)**

* * *

**Me: Tell em Sherman!**

**Sherman: *in daydreams of Penny brushing her hair***

**Me: Sherman! *snaps finger***

**Sherman: *in a loved daze***

**Me: *slowly slides glasses off his face and puts them on my face* HA! MINE NOW!**

**Hiccup: *flicks Sherman's head***

**Sherman: *rubs head* Oww... what was that for?!**

**Me&amp;Hiccup: You were daydreaming about Penny again!**

**Sherman: *studders* Eww... No! W-why would I daydream about HER?! T-that's gross...just gross. **

**Me: *rolls eyes* Whatever *pushes him lightly* Just tell them, Hiccup!**

**Sherman: Hey I thought I was saying that!**

**Me: You were, but now I want Hiccup, too.**

**Sherman: *pouts and crosses arms***

**Me: Do you want to sleepover here or not.**

**Sherman: *sits up and nods* Yes, ma'am.**

**Hiccup: *sighs&amp;rolls eyes* Noah (HiccupandShermanLover) does not own me or anything else. Only the plot. She doesn't own Hush Hush by Avril Lavigne either.**

**Sherman: Am I in this story?**

**Me: *sigh* Yes, Sherman, you're in this story. *gives him him glasses back for the story***

* * *

Chapter 1: Astrid's Letter

To Hiccup,

This is a song I wrote for you Hiccup. It's called Hush Hush. I hope you like it.

_I didn't mean to kiss you_

_You didn't mean to fall in love_

_I never meant to hurt you_

_I never meant for it to mean this much_

_Hush hush, now._

_I wanted to keep you forever next to me_

_You know that I still do_

_All I wanted was to believe_

_Hush hush, now_

_So go on, live your life. So go on, say goodbye._

_So many questions but I don't ask 'why?'_

_So this time I won't even try _

_Hush hush, now_

_When I try to forget you, I just keep on remembering_

_What we had was so_ true,_ but somehow we lost everything._

_Hush hush, now_

_So go on, live your life. So go on, say goodbye,_

_So many questions, but I don't ask 'why?'_

_Maybe someday, but not tonight_

_Hush hush now_

_Don't don't don't you ever say a word(word)_

_Of what you ever thought you heard(heard)._

_Don't you ever tell a soul(what you know)_

_I tried to hide but I still believe_

_We, that we were always meant to be(be)_

_I could never let you go._

_Hush hush now._

_So go on live your life, so go on say goodbye._

_So many questions but I don't ask 'why?'_

_So this time I won't even try_

_Hush hush now._

Hey, Hiccup, it's me, Astrid, just wanted to say I miss you! I'm so sorry about what I said about your mother! Please don't leave Berk! I need you! For the **rest** of my **life!**

Love forever and always,

Astrid Hofferson

* * *

*Hiccup's POV*

I felt a tear stream down my face. Astrid was really sorry. Whenever she writes a songs for someone in particular, you knew that she's sorry.

She was mad at me **(Noah/A/N: I'm thinking about a prequel, but I don't know, yet. Tell me if I should)** and letting stupid things flow out of her mind. So, then she went and said something mean about my mother.

When I was really little, about four, my mom was taken away by a dragon.

Even though Astrid sent me that air mail(something Fishlegs and I made up with Terrible Terrors, who are extra territorial. And she thought it was stupid at first.) I had to go tell her in person. She'd understand better.

I sighed.

"Toothless...?" My Night Fury looked up at me and gave me a light purr.

"Should I go tell Astrid? No, s-she just w-won't understand." He looked at me and motioned his head towards Astrid's house.

"Yeah, bud, we should go tell her before we randomly disappear." We ran down the stairs and off to Astrid's house!

* * *

When I got to her house, I knocked on the door.

Unfortunately, Astrid's dad, Kristoff answered the door. I saw her little 7 ½ year old brother, Sherman, behind him.

I backed up slowly.

"Uh... h-hi M-Mr. Hofferson. I-I-Is Astrid h-home?" I asked stuttering.

"What do you want with my daughter?" Kristoff asked, threatening to punch me.

Luckily, Astrid's mom, Anna saved my ass.

"Kristoff, leave the poor boy alone," she pushed him away and gestured upstairs.

"Astrid's in her room, come on in."

"Thanks, Mrs. Hofferson." I said closing the door behind me.

"No problem, dear. You're always welcome here!" Her husband shot her an evil look, but she shot him one back, even more intense.

"Yepp, you're always welcome here, boy!" Kristoff boomed up.

"Hi Hiccup," Astrid's adorable little brother, Sherman greeted me. He was short, had red spikey hair, with big circled glasses. Iruffled his hair

"Hey Sherman," I ran upstairs as fast as I could. I almost fell in the process.

I found her asleep in her bed, with her shirt pulled up. No blankets on, because it's really understandable. It was hot in here.

She was so peaceful, and I didn't want to wake her, so I wrote a note, placed carefully on her bare stomache, kissed her forehead, and left.

* * *

*Astrid's POV*

When I woke up I saw something on my stomache. A note, from Hiccup.

I read it, screamed and ran to the forge with nothing but my night clothes and boots.

* * *

*Hiccup POV*

I was in the forge, working on ideas for Toothless' tail, but I can't seem to focus. All my mind thought about, was worrying about Astrid. How much I'll miss her.

I threw charcoal pen across my desk in frustration. Then I heard a scream.

Not just any scream. It was Astrid's adorable scream.

I saw her crying into her hands, she didn't stop running until she landed in my arms.

She sobbed into my chest, and wrapped her arms around my narrow, skinny waist.

"Astrid..."

* * *

** Alright, I know that it was short but, I'll make the rest longer. **

**Please review(nicely) and please give my friend Gavin all the love and support he needs thank you. Please don't make fun of me because I like Mr. Peabody &amp; Sherman. People can be cruel like that. It has happened to me before. With httyd 2 trailer. Don't wanna talk about it. Who cares if I love Httyd?! MANY people my age agree! Am I right people?!**

**Hiccup: *in daydreams of Astrid kissinhim***

**Me: just leave hime be. Let him...**

***Hiccup and Sherman in daydreams***

**Me: *shakes head slowly, while liking down* I gotta get friends my own age.**


	2. Convincing Hiccup

**HIIIIIIIIII! Noah's back! Wow! 4 followers in less than 24hours! You people are awesome.**

**Plus this chapter is really short, but I'm working on another story, too, so be nice. **

**This chapter is continuing where it was in the last chapter. I'll be updating everyday, except weekends.**

**Once again, this story is dedicated to my friend, Gavin, who is still going through tough times &amp; depression. I just hope he doesn't runaway(haha, like this story, not the point though) So to get the next chapter, at least two reviews either to Gavin or for my story, doesn't matter which one.**

**(Based on HTTYD 2!)**

**Sherman: Noah, can I tell them? Can I, can I can I, can I?! *jumps up and down.**

**Me: *looks at Hiccup and sighs* Go ahead Sherman.**

**Sherman: Yay! Noah does not own anyone in this story. Or anything, only the plot.**

**Me: *lays head in Hiccup's lap* **

**Hiccup: What are you doing?**

**Me: I'm tired**,** deal with it. Well enjoy chapter 2 Convincing Hiccup**

* * *

*Hiccup's POV*

"Astrid..." I've never seen her so frightened before.

"A-are you okay? Did you have a nightmare, again? Astrid, I told you a million times alrea-"

"I don't want you to leave Berk!" She interrupted, let go of me, &amp;cried harder.

"I read your note! I don't want you to leave! What would I do without you?" Is Astrid Hofferson actually crying because I'm leaving.

* * *

*Astrid's POV*

I've never cried so much in my life.

After I settled down a bit, I told him what was at the top of my mind, not even thinking.

"If you're going, I'm going with you!" Hiccup looked dazed at me with his forest green eyes.

"Astrid,no. It'll be too dangerous! You're staying here!" Wait, what did he just say to me?

"Excuse me? I'm going with you! I don't care about what you think! I am NOT going to lose you! We're in this together." I took his little hand and calmed down a bit.

"Please," I teared up again. I took his hands and put them on my waist. I crawled my fingers up &amp; around his neck and pulled him even closer for a soft, gentle kiss to convince him.

* * *

*Hiccup's POV*

I know exactly what she's doing. But I'm NOT going to fall for it.

"Fine," I said with a slow sigh. What? Astrid is my girlfriend, I can't let her down. Plus, I'll have someone to cuddle with, to keep warm at night.

"Yay!" She exclaimed excitedly, while jumping up and down clapping her hands, like she did when she was seven.

I gave her my famous crooked, toothy smile. And she blushed! Of course I blushed, too. I mean COME ON! The Astrid Hofferson is blushing. At meeeee!

"When do we leave?"

"We leave at midnight. Get packed, get Stormfly ready to leave. Meet me at the cove." She nodded, gave me a big, wet, sloppy kiss. I felt her tongue brush against my lip. I let it in. I love it when she does that.

Once she left, I smiled so big, Toothless had to snap me out of it.

I asked, gently pushing him away.

* * *

**I know, short! But please PLEASE PLEASE please please PLEASE review. And remember two more reviews for chapter 3 :))) Up to 3reviews. And for chapter 4, 4 reviews and so on.**

**Sherman: HEY! I wasn't in that chapter!**

**Me: *pretending that I'm asleep***

**Hiccup: shhh! Noah's asleep. *petting Noah's auburn coloured hair***

**Sherman: Oh...sorry. *starts petting her, too***

**Me: *randomly jumps up, out of Hiccup's lap, and scares the living crap out of them***

**Sherman: *backs away fast, with a hand on his heart* Don't. Do. That. Again!**

**Me&amp;Hiccup: *laughs their asses off*ha ha ha ha!**

**Sherman: Not funny! **

**Me: Yes, it is.**

**Hiccup: Anyway, please review, and PLEASE let Noah's friend Gavin feel better!**

**Love,**

** Noah, Sherman, and Hiccup**


	3. AUTHORS NOTE: Please Help Me!

**Hiccup: Hi, guys! Noah, Sherman and I are back but, Noah really needs your help! (Not a chapter update)**

**Me: *asleep, head in Hiccup's lap, feet in Sherman's lap snoring softly***

**Sherman: Yeah, she needs some help with the story! She can't figure out what to do!**

**Hiccup: if you have any ideas for her story, feel free to PM herrr!**

**Me: *'accidentally' kicks Sherman in the face***

**Sherman: HEY! Hiccup! Noah just kicked me!**

**Hiccup: whoa, Sherman, take it easy, she's sleeping**

**Sherman: Yeah, sleeping. *rolls eyes***

**Me: *jumps up from Hiccup's lap* Oh!plus I maybe end up posting a &amp; Sherman story, of how Sherman wants to find his birth parents. (There maybe some Sherman/Penny fluff in there, for the obsessive ones, like me:))it's interesting how I got the idea. Me and one of my best friends, Dannyel(Dani) were having a sleepover, and we were all tired and stuff. Well, we just got back from seeing the movie (my 3rd time, hehe) with our friend, Charlie. So we were laying in my bed, saying that they should make a sequel, where Sherman tries to find his birth parents.**

**Hiccup: Plz help Noah! She desperately needs you!**

**Me: HEY!**

**Sherman: hey, he's just telling the truth!**

**Me: TRUE!**

**Please, don't hesitate to PM me. I really need YOUR help!**

**Love,**

** Noah, Hiccup, and Sherman **


	4. Astrid's Sick!

**Me: Happy Birthday! *jazz hands***

**Hiccup: Happy Birthday! *jazz hands***

**Astrid: Happy Birthday!*jazz hands***

**Penny: Happy Birthday! *jazz hands***

**Sherman: *staring at Astrid&amp; Penny***

**Hiccup: HEY! Keep your eyes off of Astrid, she's MINE!¡!**

**Astrid: *blushes***

**Penny: Is THE Astrid Hofferson blushing at Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third?**

**Astrid: Shut up, Penny! *lightly punching her arm***

**Me: *claps in Sherman's face***

**Sherman: Oh! Happy Birthday! *jazz hands***

**Me: It's a little late now! Anyways, today is the first day of Spring! And it's also happy day! Happy Happy Day(me and my friend, Gavin, created that. He's better now btw. Thanks for the support:)) It's also my bff, Ashley's 13 birthday! Happy Birthday, Ash! Luff ya!**

**Hiccup: Sorry, she didn't post , with homework.**

**Sherman: Noah owns nothing but the plot**

**Penny: A little heads up, this chapter is VERY short, but really important. Noah promises to make up for it.**

**Astrid: With out further adue, here's chapter 3, Astrid's Sick!**

* * *

*Hiccup's POV*

It was now midnight, I was in the cove, waiting for Astrid.

Suddenly, I saw a sleepy Astrid. She was pale, falling as she walked, and had bags under her eyes.

"Astrid!" I ran towards her as fast as I could. "Are you okay? You look really pale and tired. She yawned and pretty much fell asleep, in the middle of walking. Luckily I was there so I could catch her.

"Astrid, why don't we just stay in Berk until tomorrow."

She nodded as she slowly fell onto the ground.

I set her down and started a fire and cuddled with her.

* * *

*Astrid's POV*

"Oh, hey, sleeping beauty," I heard hiccup greet me. I still was feeling the same.

"Hi..." I slid my arms around his narrow waist.

I snuggled myself back into Hiccup's bare chest... Wait a minute... bare chest? Why is his shirt off...I mean, I'm not complaining or anything... but STILL.

I popped up&amp;checked quickly to see if I have any... removed clothing. Thank gods shirt, skirt, &amp;leggings on. I suddenly realized that it wasn't my shirt. It was Hiccups armoured shirt that kept me warm. I don't know how he got it on, he managed to do it without me waking up.

I felt like crap.

"Are you okay?" I heard my handsome 17 year old, Viking boyfriend ask.

"No, I-I-I am n-n-not okay." I felt really pale. I felt like I was gonna throw up. Then stuff, gross, stuff came from my mouth. VOMMIT!

"Come on, we need to get you to healers." Hiccup demanded, didn't _ say _he **DEMANDED**. He lead me to his Night Fury.

Once again,I wanted to ride my blue Deadly Nadder, Stormfly, but Hiccup wouldn't let me.

"Hiccup! Let me ride her!" I yelled as he lead me to Toothless.

"No, Astrid, you're coming with me!" I almost fell over again.

All I remembered was him leading me to Toothless, hopped on, wrapped my arms around his narrow skinny waist(which had his armoured shirt back on), Then…

**BLACKNESS**

* * *

**Astrid: HEY! What the Hell is happening to me?**

**Me: You'll find out in the next chapter... maybe... maybe not. Hehe.**

**Anyway, I want to know what you guys think is happening to Astrid. Leave a review or PM me, it doesn't matter. Anyway' s Ashley if you're reading, Happy 13th Birthday! Sorry I didn't get to call you... busy with homework. I'll try to call you tomorrow. Luff ya, Ashie! Ooh, who else is excited for March 25?! Defenders of Berk comes to DVD! Yay, I pre-ordered it! **

**Hiccup: Happy Happy Day!**

**Sherman: *plays with Penny's hair***

**Penny: Uh... Sherman... whatchya doin?**

**Sherman: *sniffs her hair* Playing with your hair.**

**Penny: This is weird...**

**Top two songs: Pompeii by Bastille(reminds me of Mr. Peabody &amp; Sherman) &amp; I am a Pirate You Are a Princess by playRadioplay(MY#1 theme for Hiccstrid!- like it's in Hiccup's POV) Remember to check those two amazing songs up...**

**Anyways, Luff ya all!**

**Noah, Hiccup, Sherman, Astrid, &amp; Penny**

**Again, sorry it's SOOOOOO short. Just too caught up with homework. I'll try my best next time:) I feel really bad you guys&amp;girls.**

**3**


	5. AN: Sorry!

**Hey guys! Noah's here! Thank you for the reviews! It means a lot to me! BUT I may or may not post later today(3-25-2014), it depends. I have a conference tonight at school, and I'm getting Defenders of Berk on DVD today! But, I will try to post it tonight!**

**Luff ya all!**

**~ The Awesomely Wierd Noah(HiccupandShermanLover) or Mrs. Freckles**

**Again, very sorry!**

**Luff ya Mr Freckles(Hiccup's petname from me)**


	6. Mysterious Dragon Rider

**Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry it took me so long! I had a serious case of writer's block! Well I'm a writer, it's an occupational hazard. **

**As you can tell, I changed my name to HiccupHaddockLover.**

**Anyone see Httyd 2? I've seen it 4 times! Seeing it again on Saturday! How many times have you seen Httyd 2?**

**Anyway on with the story! (Sorry if it's short, I'm just really bad at making it long)**

* * *

*Hiccup's POV*

Oh gods! Astrid just passed out! Now what am I supposed to do? Take her back to the village? No, no she would stay there because her father _hates _me.

"Come on, bud, let's go try to find another village around here, even if it takes all night."

I picked Astrid up bridal-style, sat down on Toothless as I layed her in my lap, carefully.

I'm just so worried. What's happening to her?

After a few hours of flying, Astrid awoke still on my lap, in mid-air.

"What... what happened?" My beautiful Viking girlfriend asked, finally waking up.

"You blacked out, after you threw up. Are you feeling any better now, milady?"

"Mmm... not much. But I am getting a bit -yawn- tired." She slowly closed her eyes once more, as I got frightened, again.

"N-n-n-n-No, stay with me, Astrid!" I told her worrying, grabbing her both of her cheeks with one hand. "Just a little bit longer-"

Out of nowhere, a mysterious person with a mask, riding this huge, fourwinged dragon popped up.

I grabbed Astrid's head and pulled it to my chest, in a protective way.

The mysterious dragon rider had this stick, that they would use it as a weapon.

Wait, what? There are more Dragon riders? Is this possible?

The rider and their dragon came after me, Toothless and I tried to get away, but then, it was too late. They grabbed us.

* * *

"T-Toothless? A-Astrid?" I awoke in darkness, when I saw Toothless next to me *thankfully, unharmed*, and Astrid nowhere to be found.

"Astrid?" I called looking all around. "Astrid! **Astrid!**" I called at the top of my lungs.

The dragon rider came towards Toothless and I, as my large, black Night Fury bared his teeth and got ready for a fight.

I grabbed my dragon blade and lit it on fire.

We were out numbered, surrounded by a thousand dragons, one by one lit it's mouth up with fire.

"Who are you? Where's my girlfriend?" I was starting to even wonder if they spoke my language.

"Do you even understand what I am saying?" Just as I finished my sentence, the masked dragon rider slammed there stick against the ground, as more dragons mouths lit up on fire.

The approached Toothless, scratched his chin as he fell down, seeming like someone just fed him dragon nip.

The rider came a little closer towards me as I started to back away. They reached out their hand, as if to touch my chin.

The mysterious person inside the mask gasped, looking like they did this when they saw my chin.

Is the scar really _that _bad?

"Hiccup?" The rider cooned my name as they took off the helmet.

It was a woman. She had green eyes, and brownish hair with some red.

How did this woman know my name? Is she some sort of stalker?

"Cou-could it be?" Could what be, me? How does this lady know me?

"After all these years?" Okay, how many years are we talking about, here?

"How is this possible?" What? How is what po- Okay you know what, I'm going to ask her how she knows me.

"Should I- should I know you?" I finally broke down to her.

"No," she started, looking around. "You were only a babe, but a mother never forgets."

She's my mother?! I couldn't believe that I actually found her!

I let out a huge gasp.

"I can't believe it! I actually found you! I ran away from Berk to try to find you, with my girl-" I realized that I was missing Astrid again.

"-friend" I finished my sentence. "My girlfriend, Astrid. Where is she?!"

"Oh, her? I saw that she was feeling ill so I put her down to rest. Your all grown up, now, and look totally different! So I thought-"

My so called mother was going awfully slow, so I interrupted.

"You thought what?!"

"Hang on. I thought you kidnapped her."

Wait, does this new armour make me look like a creepy kidnapper?

"Well I'm not, so can I see her?! I'm getting worried sick about her!"

"Hold yer dragons. Follow me, she is this way."

Finally! Astrid, I'm on my way!

* * *

"You know you picked a beautiful lady, Hiccup." I know. I picked the most beautiful and violent Viking girl in Berk! She's pure divine beauty and strength*

"How long have you two been together?"

"Well, officially we've been together for two years, when I FINALLY got the guts to ask her out. But the budding romance started 5 years ago, when I met Toothless, and saved the village from The Red Death."

I saw Astrid laying on the ground, still passed out cold.

"Astrid!"

* * *

**And another chapter done! I think this one was a bit longer than my others, so I hope it makes up for the time I've been gone!**

**In the next chapter we'll find out what's happening to Astrid! :)**

**Please read and review!**

**Love You all!**


	7. What's Happening To Astrid

**Hey I'm back! I'm just posting this chapter to get it off my back, it's extremely short, but next week I'll post more!**

**Forgot to do a disclaimer! **

**Me: Tell them, Hiccup! *spins in my chair***

**Hiccup: Noah doesn't own me or any one else, accept her OC'S, and there will be some in the next chapter!**

**Please enjoy! :)**

* * *

*Valka's PoV*

I watched as my long lost son, who is twenty years older than he used to be, run to the young sleeping girl, in the roped cot.

"Astrid!" He called out. "Oh, Astrid, milady, what happened?"

The blonde young Viking warrior started awaking, and Hiccup stiffened up.

* * *

*Astrid's POV*

"H-Hiccup? W-where am I?" I asked looking around. I was in an icy cave with dragons of all kinds of kinds, even ones that we've never uncovered.

Hiccup was in front of me with a big smile on his face, with a skinny woman standing by him.

The woman had long, braided brownish hair, big green eyes, and a long furred dress.

"Hey, Astrid, guess what?" I sat up, with a hand on my forehead, feeling dizzy.

"Mmm?" Not wanting to say anymore to avoid throwing up.

"I found my mother! Can you believe it?!" He hugged me tight, and I threw up over his shoulder and onto his back.

The taste of vomit stained my mouth. Not feeling well.

"Ugh, I'm so sorry Hiccup. I'm just not feeling so great." He put a hand on my back to comfort me.

"I would remove that hand, if I were you." I gritted through my teeth.

He did so.

"Well, are you hungry, milady?" Hiccup asked me, with his mother wiped the vomit off his back.

"No, I'd rather not eat."

I saw his mother's eyes widen. I'm pretty sure I remember the cheif talking about his wife, once or twice. Valka, I think her name was.

"I think I may know what the problem is," the said woman told us, putting the towel down on a near by rock.

"You do? Well, what is it? Is there a cure? Is it a di-" I punched him in the stomache, which made his wings pop out.

"Astrid! You know that the wings are very sensitive!" He almost yelled, winding his wings up, so they went back into his armour, as I giggled softly.

"Well then stop being so over protective of me." The truth is, I love it when he gets like this, I just hate his babbling.

"I'm sorry, I just get so worried about you!" Isn't he the sweetest?

"Aww... thanks babe." I gave him a soft hug.

"Astrid have you had your period at all this month?" A very personal question, but now that I think about it, no.

"U-um, no." I said very insecure, while Hiccup looked at me with very worried eyes.

"Aye, then there's your answer, your pregnant my dear"

What?!

* * *

**There's another chapter! I won't be able to update until next week, but I promise I'll give you more!**

**I forgot to do the star yesterday.**

*** In translation Astrid means divine beauty and strength.**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Ooh and in a review, put down your favourite song and artist!**

**I'll tell you mine, after I read yours!**

**Also, put your favourite part of Httyd 2 and I'll tell you mine!**

**Love You!**

**Please read, review, and favourite!**


	8. Comfort

**Back with another chapter!**

**Thank you all for your reviews, follows, and favourites! **

**A special shoutout to sselhtootandpuccih for helping me one this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own HTTYD, all rights go to DreamWorks and Cressida Cowell. If I owned it the third movie would be out already, and tons of Hiccstrid.**

* * *

*Hiccup POV*

What? Astrid is pregnant?!

We're not even Wed! We're in serious trouble!

What am I going to do? I'm only 20! I can't become a father!

"N-no, that can't be." I started, sitting next to Astrid with an arm around her in a comforting way. "We're not even married."

I saw a tear stream down Astrid's freckled cheek, I wiped it off.

"Hiccup..." Astrid turned to face me. "What are we going to do?"

I started to think about it, but got no ideas.

This was mainly my fault anyway. I felt like emotions were going to explode out, flow from me, but I didn't want my mom to see me like that.

"We can't go back to Berk, we'll just get banished once they find out." Astrid continued.

"Mom, w-what's going to happen?" I asked, scared thinking about raising a child at 20.

"I don't know, son. I'll just tell you one thing, I know what she's going through. I mean, I had you, didn't I?" My mom was trying to comfort us, but it didn't work. It's different this time.

"Yeah, but you and Dad were married when you had me. We're not! We're not ready to raise a child alone!" I almost yelled. I didn't mean to yell at my mom, it just came out under all the pressure in the past few minutes.

"Hiccup." My mom put a comforting hand on our cheeks and wiped our tears away. "It's okay. You're not alone. I'll be with you guys. I'll be here for all of you. Hiccup, Astrid, and your baby."

She paused and turned to Astrid. "I'll be right here for you if you need anything, okay, sweetheart?"

Astrid nodded slowly as I comforted her a bit more.

"You guys can stay here with me!" My mom jumped up joyfully.

"In my Dragon Sanctuary!" She spun around in circles, in excitement.

"Dragon Sanctuary?" Astrid and I said at the same time, as I helped her up with my right hand. As soon as she was up, she almost immediately wrapped her arms over my right arm and her head on my shoulder.

"Come." My mother managed to spill out. "I need to show you something."

I can't think. All I know is that in the next seven to eight months, I'll be a father...

* * *

**Short chapter but, hopefully it satisfies your need for a new chapter.**

**I'm accepting requests for the baby's name, gender, and looks.**

**The Following Songs helped me write this**** chapter;**

**_How To Train Your Dragon soundtrack:_**

**_Forbidden Friendship_**

**_Test Drive_**

**_How To Train Your Dragon 2 soundtrack:_**

**_Flying with Mom_**

**_For The Dancing and The Dreaming_**

**_Where No One Goes_**

**Thanks for your support! :D**


	9. New Person

**Hey guys! I'm back! And I have a very important thing to tell you. The other day I got a review by a Guest, that said that they'd kill me if I didn't finish.**

**That Guest, if you are reading, I'd like to have you know, I'm** _never_ **giving up on this story. I enjoy writing it too much! **

**Thank you for all your reviews, follows, and favourites!**

**Love You all!**

**Disclaimer: Haven't we already been through this? I do not own HTTYD in anyway(other than the movie and other merchandise. All rights go to DreamWorks and Cressida Cowell. I only own my OC.**

* * *

*Hiccup's POV*

"Come, follow me." My mother said running away from us.

Follow her where? I-I mean where is she going? I just found out Astrid is pregnant, and she leaves?

"H-hold on, wait just a minute." I walked trying over a bunch of rocks, following her.

"Quickly." Is all I could hear her say.

"Come back here! You can't just say something like that and run off!" I fell doing this somersault on the rocks with Astrid giggling behind me.

"My girlfriend is pregnant? I mean what the-" I paused not wanting to say a bad word. "Do-do grasp how insane it sounds?" I struggled to get up the wall of rocks, but kept falling down.

"Wait! I have questions!" My hand slammed against the rock, not hard though.

"How far is she? When is she-when is she due?" I got lifted up by Toothless, with him lifting me up by my butt, then he helped Astrid get up.

"Everyone said that this would happen! Everyone thinks this-" I got cut off when we went into this ice cave, filled with dragons of all kinds.

"Whoa..." I breathed.

I looked all around to see Gronkles, Nadders, Nightmares, even ones we've never seen! When I looked up I saw my mother, on her Stormcutter, whom startled me.

I felt Astrid's arms tightened around my arm.

"This is where you've been for 20 years?" She nodded slightly.

"You've been rescuing them." She nodded once again.

"Unbelievable." I breathed.

"You're not upset?" She asked sort of shyly.

"No, well I really just don't know how to wrap my head around this, to be frank. It's not everyday you find out your mother is some kind of crazy, farrel vigilante dragon lady." I explained using my hands.

She chuckled as her dragon slowly let her down. "Well, at least I'm not boring, right?"

A dragon came up and started sniffing me. "Well, I guess there is that one little detail." My mother and Astrid started giggling.

My mother saw Toothless and instantly her face brightened up.

"May I-" she asked, and in response I slightly nodded.

"Oh he's beautiful" she said, as she scratched his neck.

"And he might very well be the last of his kind." He swirled around her body frame.

"And look he's your age!" She played with three tiny scales below his chin."

"Wow..." I was pretty much breathless.

"No wonder why you get along so well." She started playing with him, and noticing his teeth."

"Ooh! And retractable teeth!" She looked at his wide open mouth with his teeth retracted and a hand landing on his tongue.

"Incredible, how did you ever-?"

I cut her off knowing what she was gonna say.

"I found him in the woods. He was shot down and wounded." I said, with my arm shooting down at the word shoot.

Astrid could see the look of guilt in my eyes. She started petting me.

"It's okay, babe. It's over now." She kissed my cheek. "Better?"

"No." I returned plainly.

Bad mistake of words, I just got a punch in the arm for that.

"This Snafflefang got it's leg chopped of by one of Drago's traps." She said looking to the Boulder class dragon.

"This Raincutter got her wing sliced." She lifted the sharp class dragon's wing up with her staff.

"And this poor Hobblegrunt got blinded by one of his traps and they left her there to die alone." She came up to the Stoker class dragon, and petted her as she changed colour.

I winced at everyone of these little things. It kills me that on other islands they killed them.

"And what did this?" She lifted up Toothless' missing tail wing, with a disgusted look.

"Did Drago or his trappers do this to."

I started to feel uncomfortable with this conversation.

I laughed nervously. "Oh, you see, the thing is that, I'm actually the one who shot him down." She looked at me with a confused look, while Astrid looked at me with lovingly eyes.

"But, it's okay, though. You couldn't save all of me, could you?" I asked Toothless, scratching him as he jumped around playfully.

"You just had to make it even so," I lifted my left leg in the air. "Peg leg." I gestured to my leg.

Astrid giggled as Toothless came behind me, and pulled me onto him.

I laughed.

Out of a sudden a girl with long auburn hair, green eyes, and a scar just like mine, except on her cheek, where mine is on my chin.

She wore fuzzy boots, that went around her ankles and a riped red dress that went to her knees, wearing leggings.

"Hey-" the girl said, that who looked about my age.

"Oh my gods!" She gasped. I turned to Astrid with a confused face, but she was getting attacked by the baby Gronkles and Nadders. I laughed at that scene.

"It's a real Night Fury!" She leaned down to pet him. "What's his name?" She asked, not a bit shy.

"Toothless." I replied nicely.

The girl quickly turned around.

"Mom, who is this?" M-mom? I have a sister?

"Noah, this is Hiccup, Hiccup this is Noah. Your twin."

Twins?!

* * *

**Another chapter done! How did I do? Good, bad, like it, hate it, idea's to make it better? Put it in a review!**

**Yes, Noah is based on me :)**

**I put a poll up on my profile, for Hiccup and Astrid's child, so go check it out! Poll results have to be in by July 11th, so hurry up!**

**Songs that helped me on this chapter:**

_**How To Train Your Dragon soundtrack:**_

_Forbidden Friendship_

_Test Drive_

_Romantic Flight_

_**How To Train Your Dragon 2 soundtrack:**_

_Flying With Mother_

_For The Dancing and The Dreaming_

_**Jònsi:**_

_Where No One Goes (__**How To Train Your Dragon 2 soundtrack)**_

_Sticks and Stones__**(How To Train Your Dragon soundtrack)**_

_Go Do_

**_Karmin:_**

_A capella_


	10. Together

** I'm back, and now, an offical member of the G.M.A.D.! Whoo hoo! I'm very excited, so excited to give you another chapter!**

**Yay (I saw Httyd 2 again today for the eighth time!)**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Httyd. But I do own Noah. It's technically me.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

*Hiccup's POV*

I turned my head and looked back at Astrid, who was being playfully attacked by baby Nadders and Gronckles, giggling.

I would've giggled, but I was too shocked. Three of the biggest things happened in my life, in the past hour. Astrid is pregnant, I have a mother, and a twin sister.

I turned to look at the strange girl with ripped up dress, who was my twin sister.

She came up to hug me, wrapped her scrawny, white arms around my neck. I didn't know how to react, so I didn't hug back.

"Oh all this time, I hoped I would find you!" Wait, she hoped to find me? What did she mean by that?

I pulled her off.

"Wait, what you mean? You knew I, your _twin_ _brother _existed?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well, yeah. Mom has told me alot. When I was five, she always told me stories of how much we were inseparable we were. How a like we were. I was just fascinated of the idea." Wow...

She started to play with Toothless. "Oh, he's so pretty! Adorable." She suddenly stopped looking like she realized something.

"Wait," She stood up to face me. "Has Dad never told you about me?" She looked hurt.

"N-No. Sorry, he hasn't. He's told me more than enough about mom."

"Hiccup..." I heard a faint voice behind me, before I heard a puking sound.

"Astrid!" I sat down right beside her.

"Astrid..." Noah said her name, very admired. "Astrid!"

She ran next to my girlfriend, sitting very eagerly.

"You're name is Astrid." My pregnant 20 year old Viking girlfriend looked at her.

"Yeah, do you have a problem with it? Or is my name just very ugly to you?" Astrid snapped forward at her, as Noah backed up slowly.

I held her back. "Woah, woah, woah, Astrid calm down."

She whipped her head to look at me, hitting me in the face with her braid.

"I am calm!"

"Okay, first of all ow! And second, why are you getting so made about your name?"

She looked at Noah, and apologized for her behavior.

"Hey, I'm sorry, I'm not to good." She turned to my mom. "How far along am I?"

"Well, your bump should be showing soon, your around four months along." She looked down, and sat against Toothless.

I can't stand to see her like that. I sat next to her, and rearranged her spot from the ground and into my lap.

I wrapped my arms around her and kissed the crown of her head.

"It's okay, Astrid, we'll get through this. Together."

She hugged me back and smiled warmly.


End file.
